Thirty Two Tales
by Woodswolf
Summary: Thirty-two semi-songfics following Coraline's adventures with the soundtrack. See the AN at the beginning of the first chapter for more info.
1. o n e

_(A/N): This is technically a songfic. This whole thing. It's 32 epic tales from the songs on the Coraline soundtrack. They are listed below in the order they occur in the movie for your convenience, but you can read it straight from beginning to end if you so desire as well. They are listed in numerical order._

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 6 7 8 16 11 9 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 _**1 **_30_

_**o n e**_

It was the end. But it was also a new beginning.


	2. t w o

_**You are here: **_**2**_ 3 4 5 15 6 7 8 16 11 9 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1 30_

_**t w o**_

It was the dream. Always the same dream. It never changed.

I feared it.


	3. t h r e e

_**You are here: **__2 _**3**_ 4 5 15 6 7 8 16 11 9 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**t h r e e**_

In the beginning I walked the grounds without fear.

Everything was new and untouched by my eyes.

I had to see it all.


	4. f o u r

_**You are here: **__2 3 _**4**_ 5 15 6 7 8 16 11 9 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**f o u r**_

He wasn't the best friend. But he wasn't the worst.

He was kind and caring.

But I thought he was annoying.

Sometimes the best comes out of the worst. Right?


	5. f i v e

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 _**5**_ 15 6 7 8 16 11 9 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**f i v e**_

The world was new. I had to see it all. But I only saw the bad stuff.

Twelve leaky windows...

Twelve disgusting! bugs...

One rusty old water heater...

And no more doors...


	6. s i x

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 _**6 **_7 8 16 11 9 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**s i x**_

A lot can change over a day.

But this was a dream.

This was my imagination running away with me.

My father was singing to me.

And he was good!

Well, he wasn't REALLY my father...


	7. s e v e n

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 6 _**7**_ 8 16 11 9 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**s e v e n**_

Turkey.

Mashed potatoes.

Corn.

Rolls.

Sweet peas.

Gravy.

All for me... and she ate none.


	8. e i g h t

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 6 7 _**8**_ 16 11 9 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**e i g h t**_

The old guy upstairs was crazier than I would have thought him to be.

Bobinsky. That was his name.

He was Russian.

With a huge moustache.

And blue skin.

Did I mention the mouse circus?

Crazy, right?

I wonder what my mind will do with this...


	9. n i n e

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 6 7 8 16 11 _**9**_ 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**n i n e**_

Beauty. Check.

Supernatural glows. Check.

Amazing variety. Check.

Fast growth. Check.

Interesting machines. Check.

Silliness. Check.

Lots to explore. Check.

Where am I?

In a garden in a dream.


	10. t e n

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 6 7 8 16 11 9 _**10**_ 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**t e n**_

If I thought walking on the ground was impressive...

I had yet to sit on a flying machine.

Overhead?

The view was amazing.

And the sight was impressive.

It was me!

A piece of art!

I was shocked.

"I can't believe you did this!"

"Mother said you'd like it... for she knows you like the back of her hand."


	11. e l e v e n

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 6 7 8 16 _**11**_ 9 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**e l e v e n**_

I prepared for bed.

But I thought I should set a trap, just in case.

So I took some cheese from the pantry...

...and stuffed it in my pocket.

Before I went to bed...

...I broke it into pieces...

...and lay it on the floor.

And then I crawled into bed...

...to wait for dreams to whisk me away...

...to find more proof in the morning...

...and to see more wonders tonight.


	12. t w e l v e

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 6 7 8 16 11 9 10 _**12**_ 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**t w e l v e**_

Jump, jump, jump, jump!

Hop, hop, hop, hop!

Spin in circles!

Swirl in stars!

The circus is the most wonderful place by far!

Up and over, down and back!

Different directions, just like that!

One big circle!

Five straight lines!

Now it goes up, up, up...

Down the sides, it's running, hopping, jumping!

And then it's done...


	13. t h i r t e e n

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 6 7 8 16 11 9 10 12 _**13**_ 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**t h i r t e e n**_

They're the only thing that would make me different, the gloves. I need them to be unique.

The fighting starts.

"Then why'd you lock the door?"

"Oh... I found some rat crap... I thought you'd feel... safer."

"They're_ jumping mice_, Mom! And the dreams aren't dangerous! They're the most fun I've had since we moved here!"

"Your school might be fun."

"With those stupid uniforms? Right."

We go home.

We fight some more.

She leaves, finally.

I retrieve the key.

Then I unlock the door.

It's not a dream. It's real.


	14. f o u r t e e n

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 6 7 8 16 11 9 10 12 13 _**14**_ 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__30_

_**f o u r t e e n**_

"Beware of old oysters too large in the chest,

Let's banish them from the buffet,

But far more nutritious - "

"You smell like the fishes!"

"Did I hear a banshee?"

"You're sea green with envy!"

"This mermaid enchantress - "

"No, I'm Birth of Venus!"

"Will send sailors swimming all day!"

Then the song is over.

But the show is just beginning.

The two jump out onto the trapeze...

...and change...

...and then I discover I'm all part of the act.


	15. f i f t e e n

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 _**15**_ 6 7 8 16 11 9 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1__ 30_

_**f i f t e e n**_

I prepare to go to bed.

"Don't forget me, guys... 'kay?"

I put the picture of my best friends back.

More than one thousand miles seperates me from them.

I sigh.

"Goodnight, little me," I chuckle to myself.

Then I go to sleep.

I dream.

A few hours later, I'm up.

There was a noise.

I hear it again.

A single mouse.

It jumps out into the hall.

I get out of bed and follow it.

And it goes straight for the door.


	16. s i x t e e n

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 6 7 8 _**16 **_11 9 10 12 13 14 17 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1 __30_

_**s i x t e e n**_

There are two old ladies downstairs.

They were actresses when they were young.

Apparently.

Not that I can trust them on that matter.

All the old people here are crazy.

But I go down for a visit.

Just to visit.

And I end up having tea.

And old taffy.

Really sticky old taffy.

And then there's the tea reading.

"You're in terrible danger."

"There's a tall, handsome beast in your future."

"I see a very peculiar hand."

"I see a giraffe."

And I leave, without another thought of it.


	17. s e v e n t e e n

_**You are here: **__2 3 4 5 15 6 7 8 16 11 9 10 12 13 14 _**17**_ 20 22 18 19 21 23 24 27 28 26 29 25 31 32 1 __30_

_**s e v e n t e e n  
><strong>_

It was the most amazing thing ever.

"They swooped down and pulled me right out of my seat - Spink and Forcible. But they weren't old ladies, that was just a disguise, and then, I was flying through the air, and... oh, it was magic."

"You do like it here, don't you, Coraline?"

"Uh huh! G'night, Wybie!"

After a little bit, my Other Mother shut the door.

"You can stay here forever - if you want to."

"Really?"

"Uh huh! We'll sing, and play games, and Mother will cook all of your favorite meals."

"There's only one tiny little thing we need to do..."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a surprise."

My Other Mother handed me a hexagonal box.

I took the ribbon off of it.

Inside was a spool of thread...

...a needle...

...and two black buttons.

"Black is traditional."


End file.
